Canterlot Fair
by Moon Dash
Summary: Just a short encounter the mane six have after they defeated King Sombra. (Will include SoarinDash) This is my first story, so i'd appreciate if you'd go easy on me, while giving me a few tips on what to do with my writing! Thank-you guys so much!
1. Chapter 1- Spa

"Pinkie Darling! You must stop obsessing over that flugel horn!" Rarity protested, stamping her hoof angrily onto the pale lavender tile of the spa.

Pinkie gasped dramatically and mocked Rarity, stomping her amaranth pink hoof to the polished tile. The ponies had been arguing a lot ever since the Crystal Empire incident. It had put so much pressure on the elements, that afterwards they felt a little fuzzy. It seemed like all life turned gray, the happy group of friends now going against one another.

"It's not JUST a flugel horn!" Pinkie wailed, throwing her hooves irritably in the misty air of the sauna.

"Um.. Excuse me.." Fluttershy murmured shyly, slightly adjusting the fluffy purple cuffs on her robe.

"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Apple Jack cut in rudely, wearing a disapproving look.

Apple Jack had her silky blonde hair braided tightly in a filly-like fashion, because her grandmother, Granny Smith, had insisted. Apple Jack didn't like the idea of braided pigtails, but her friends seemed to think it looked cute. Rarity had also added some thick, black mascara to her eye lashes, and a tint of blush to her cheeks. Apple Jack was a bit frustrated here, thinking that her cyan winged friend, Rainbow Dash, should also be getting this "wonderful" treatment. Unfortunately, she hadn't showed up.

"Ugh!" Rarity snorted playfully, "She came up with the lame excuse that she was visiting a friend in Canterlot!"

"Acually-" Fluttershy began meekly as the two spa ponies, Aloe and Lotus, rushed in to drag them to the next event in their afternoon of "relaxation".

"That is ridiculous! She's just trying to get out of the spa time!" Pinkie mocked, sticking her pale pink muzzle into the warm air in a similar way to the posh Canterlot ponies who Rarity hangs out with might do so.

"Pinkie! I do not act like-"

"ENOUGH!" Fluttershy yelled fiercely, her face flushed red from frustration.

"Uh.. yeah sugarcube?" Apple Jack asked guiltily, glancing sympathetically at her fuming butterscotch colored friend.

"That was so not an excuse!" Fluttershy protested meekly, stamping her cream yellow hoof quietly onto the floor, unlike the way Pinkie Pie and Rarity had done earlier.

"Darling, I assure you that you misunderstood Rainbow." Rarity mumbled, so soft enough to only be talking to herself.

"No! Because she had fallen asleep on a cloud yesterday! I took her to my house when the nice stallion came and picked her up!" Fluttershy fumed, glaring at her friends with the eyes as bright as a pool of teal waves.

"Oh.. I didn't know dar-" Rarity began calmly, "-Woah, wait. Did-you-say-a-nice-young-stallion!?"

Rarity had pulled her beautiful indigo curls below her waist, a cheery smile located on her face. She looked like she might explode with happiness. Knowing the arrogant Rainbow Dash, you'd rarely see her with "some stallion".

Throughout the girls sappy gushing and Rarity's inimitable squeals, Fluttershy's quiet voice was only able to whisper:

"Oops."


	2. Chapter 2- Jousting

Rainbow flew happily into the country's capital, Canterlot. The Princess had generously rented her a luxury suite at Canterlot Castle for the next three days. The room had fluffy, royal purple carpet, and a large cloud bed that hovered in the corner. There was a expensive, fancy dresser which had golden engravings of the sun. There was a nice and crystal-like coffee table in the center of this paradise hotel room. The shining table had been given by the Crystal Ponies, who were so grateful for Princess Cadence. For all of them.

"Showed some guts out there Dash." the stallion commented as plopped onto the cloud couch.

"Oh.. I-I didn't do much." Rainbow stammered nervously, fluttering next to her friend, landing on the couch as well.

"I know you didn't exactly save the empire Rainbow." he laughed knowingly, propping his blue hindlegs onto the Crystal Table.

"How did I show guts then?" Rainbow mumbled, staring disappointingly at her hindlegs which were now also propped on top of the table.

"I meant your jousting skills." he laughed jokingly, picking up the crumbled up issue of the Canterlot Newspaper.

"H-How did you know I was jousting!?" Rainbow exclaimed dramatically, slightly confused.

The stallion flipped the pages of the newspaper and threw the paper in her lap. Rainbow Dash glanced down at the paper, where it had a picture of her. She was jousting, a broad grin on her face as the goaded the ponies to cheer for her. Fluttershy's image was in the distance, floating aimlessly still in the crystal sky to where Rainbow had sky rocketed her to. A glimpse of Pinkie's cotton candy hoof was in the picture, showing that she was the mystery pony behind the camera.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow grumbled, a scarlet blush taking over her sky blue coat color.

Soarin tried not to break into a laugh, the mare was clearly embarrassed. She had her spectrum mane hanging low, attempting to cover the redness of her face. Her face hung down, avoiding eye contact. But she truly was beautiful, but this was his high school classmate! Not his... Mare. But somewhere within him(maybe the heart), wanted her to lift her head high, her mane swooping across her forehead. Her rosey eyes would show, smiling gleefully at him. But finally, he cut off his thoughts and broke the silence.

"I don't think that was right to do that to poor Fluttershy. Maybe you should try somepony more your speed." He chuckled as he punched Dash softly.

"What do you have in mind?" Rainbow asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously as she lifted her head perkily.

"I'm saying, me and you. Canterlot Fair tomorrow." Soarin laughed, giving the mare a sly wink.

"You're on!" Rainbow replied instantly, spitting on her cyan hoof and holding it to the pegasus.

Soarin did the same, bumping hooves with Rainbow. It was now the time for him to prepare to beat Rainbow in the Canterlot Jousting Competition! 


End file.
